The Ultimate choice
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: When Dumbledore asks Hermione to choose between two scrolls in his office and can't tell her why she must do it what choice will she make? Will it be the right choice?
1. Choosing a scroll

**Here is my new story. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Hermione wondered why she'd been called to the headmaster's office. Had she done something wrong? She sure hoped not. She knocked and entered to find him sitting behind his desk with a glowing tray which was golden in colour hovering in front of his face. On top of the tray were two fancy looking scrolls each with their own scent. "Sir you sent for me is everything alright?" she asked him as he motioned for her to have a seat.

"Miss Granger I have many things to discuss with you today. Firstly I must discuss your parents with you. I instructed them without your knowledge to leave a will behind for you should anything ever happen to them and as for some reason they are no longer around but definitely living which I don't understand their will has come into effect and I must now read it out to you. I am sorry about your parents!" he said looking forlornly.

"Well sir for their safety during the war I obliviated them and their memories of me sending them to live safely with new aliases in Australia. I did this knowing I would never be able to get them back again. It was worth it so they could live and have a happy life together. They have made a wonderful life for themselves over there and are happy living there and that's all I could ask for. At least they got to live even of it was without me. Please proceed!" she said as he gasped in shock.

"Miss Granger I had no idea you'd done anything like this and I must say it was a very brave and tough decision to make. I am so proud of you. Now I'll read the parts of the will pertaining to you. _To our daughter and the love of our lives Hermione we leave all of our life savings plus Aunt June's manor in Cornwall. It was left to me when she died and I felt it only right that you should now have it. As for our house you may do with it as you see fit. You can live in it and use the manor for holidays if you like. We have never been more proud or blessed to have a wonderful girl like you as our daughter. I know your extreme hunger for anything knowledgeable has been a pain in the ass sometimes but we love you none the less. Remember to live each day as though it is your last, always expect the unexpected and for goodness sake get out of that damn library every now and again. Life is for living not wasting away reading inside. Always follow your passions and know that even the worst of people can deserve a second chance. Hating people is a waste of time and indeed energy but then again you know that don't you. You can do as you wish with our cars. We adore you little girl and we always will. Love always, mum and dad x._

She wiped her eyes as she listened to it. "Thank you so much sir. I understand with them being under new aliases this would all be left to me although the second house is a surprise he must have forgotten to tell me his aunt left it to him in her will. Was that all you needed to see me for?" she asked him silently wondering about the floating tray which had moved to his side so he could speak but was still very much present.

"Not quite Miss Granger. I need to ask you if you've ever heard of a magical custom called the ultimate choice?" he asked as she wracked her brains for the correct answer.

"Well sir all I know is that it's a pureblood thing but I don't actually know anything about it really!" she answered honestly.

"Hermione it is not solely pureblood but half-blood too. Now what happens is two or more families will present me with a familial scroll belonging to their family pertaining to whichever girl it is they wish to choose their scroll. In this instance it's you. The rules are unfortunately that you must choose one whichever one calls out to you the most and not choosing one is not an option!" he said as her face paled.

"But what happens to me if I don't wish to be any part of this? Will I end up in jail?" she said tears forming in her eyes at the uncertainty of it all.

"No Miss Granger no one ever goes to jail for that in this instance but in our society failure is merely not an option so I must ask you now to choose one of these scrolls. It's actually against the law to put someone in jail for failure to comply with this. Please choose carefully as it will change your life in ways I can only explain once you've done as I asked of you. Take as long as you like to do so. I know you don't understand all this but you will in a while I assure you. Feel out with your hand without touching the scrolls and allow your eyes to close gently as your magic fills your core and guides you towards one scroll. Once you're sure of yourself only pick up that scroll!" he said as she looked at him in awe.

"Well ok I will do it but only because I trust you and I trust that you would not bring anything which could harm or upset me into my life. I trust you sir and you should know before I do this how important that is and how important it is that you don't betray it" she said focusing her magic and closing her eyes.

She was surprised that both scrolls actually had a smell to them. She wondered did he know about the smell previously. One smelled of fine chocolate, ink, caviar, whiskey, champagne, velvet and gold in its liquid form which they often used in potions. It actually smelled quite nice. The other one smelled of vanilla, sandalwood, boots, leather, chocolate, polish and champagne. In actuality she liked both of them initially but needed to think what appealed to her most. Did she prefer the one which was more down to earth or the one which smelled more expensive? The more she thought about the expensive one the more annoyed she became as it was highly pretentious. What the hell was whoever this belonged to trying to achieve? It was absolutely ridiculous and they should have known she'd never like that scent anyway. What idiots!

"Well sir the idiots that made that scroll there don't know anything about me or what I might like and are so pretentious that it's actually almost laughable. For obvious reasons I pick option number two" she said reaching out for the scroll which gave her the most comfort but not touching it.

"Please if you would hand me the scroll sir I don't like the possibility that my hand could touch against the other one!" she said as he nodded no.

"I will remove the other one but you yourself must touch this one and only you" he said taking the other scroll away. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Reading the Contract

**Here is the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

She got up and walked forward reaching out and grasped the scroll in her hands as a feeling of warmth and safety surged through her body sending her soaring back into her seat where she landed feeling very dizzy indeed. Dumbledore hadn't expected that but as she was a muggleborn witch he should have expected that she might react differently to it. "Miss Granger are you alright?" he asked her with concern.

"No I'm not sir. Sorry but I'm so very dizzy and the room hasn't stopped spinning. I think I might vomit oh no!" she said as he conjured a bucket to her side just in time for her to do just that. She really did feel awful and just as he sent for Madam Pomfrey she got better.

"Actually sir for some reason I can't exactly explain I think the scroll caused that and was meant to cause that. I'm fine now and actually feel better than I ever have. Wow" she said as he smiled at her.

"That is indeed good news. Ah Madam Pomfrey come in!" he called out as she stepped through his floo elegantly.

"Albus is everything alright?" she asked as Hermione smiled at her.

"Yes it is my dear. Hermione here was sick but got better on her own so your services are actually no longer required but thank you all the same!" he said as she smiled at him.

"Albus you know what I'm like. I'll just run a quick test on Hermione here and then be on my way!" she said doing so and gasping. Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"What is it am I alright?" she asked panic lacing her voice.

"Well put it this way Miss Granger the last time I checked you over your core was at sixty percent as it is with most muggleborns however it is now at one hundred percent as it is with most purebloods. You're obviously still muggleborn but this is indeed rare. Myself and Albus are going to turn away from you and I want you to cast any one charm of your choosing and hold it until you feel normal and then cancel the charm out. When your done tell me please!" she said as they turned around away from her.

Hermione chose the levitation charm levitating an ornament from his table in the corner and felt way too powerful so she could see why she'd been asked to do this. She held the charm for a total of two and half minutes until she felt normal again and cancelled it out telling them she'd done so. With one last final scan Madam Pomfrey determined she was healthy as a horse and left.

"Hermione I can now explain what the ultimate choice is. In our society pureblood and or halfblood families submit a scroll of selection to me if the girl they seek is at school or the Ministry of Magic if she works there and so on. These scrolls come with a set of regulations and or requirements the girl must follow and explains which family it belongs to and why they want you and so on. I can now tell you that the family that owns this scroll are the Weasley's however that doesn't include every member of that family. Percy Weasley had a girlfriend already and didn't wish to participate. So the family members who in essence petitioned for you are Frederick and George Weasley who are now eighteen, Ronald Weasley who is seventeen like you and Charlie Weasley who is twenty four years old. Bill as you know is married to Fleur so that cuts him out of this. Now I have some explaining to do because obviously some of what I said is confusing" he said as she gasped urging him to continue.

"Frederick and George chose to test my patience at the worst moment possible during the war and as a punishment I bound and gagged them leaving them in a locked upstairs bedroom in the Black family house. If they were going to act like that they deserved to be left out and it did save their lives. You and everyone else saw Frederick die but that was a death eater under the Polyjuice Potion as them as ordered to by Voldemort. It was his wish to seriously harm the Weasley family and after hearing me tell Kingsley what I'd done he put his plan into action. He decided to use some of their hairs he'd had Draco collect whilst at school. We don't know how he achieved it but he did. He wanted to destroy Molly and did for a while until she learned of what I'd done. She was furious with me but at least relieved her boys were alive. Suffice it to say Fred and George got the shock of their lives when they heard what had happened and now take things very seriously indeed. Their business is booming indeed but they now get the point that not everything in life is a joke" he said as she teared up.

"Well sir that was an awful thing to do but they are alive so I don't care now. You said they petitioned for me what did you mean?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

"Each family who submits a scroll petitions for the girl to whom it pertains to marry the members of that family that have expressed an interest in her. Should she choose their scroll she must abide by the rules they set down for her and each family chooses their own rules as that's tradition. Now if you open your scroll you will see a contract there which explains your rules and their rules which they have already signed. You need to sign it and then I will tell you more about it!" he said as she opened it reading it.

 _This is a contract between us the undersigned Frederick Gideon, George Fabian, Charles William, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. This contract outlines the rules we must all follow for the success of this union. Firstly you will see our rules and then your own. They go as follows:_

 _1._ _None of the men can be hypocritical. If they wouldn't want their future spouse to do something then they must not do it themselves either._

 _2._ _None of the men can be intimate with any other women no matter how they may be approached by any of these said women._

 _3._ _Thinking about other women in a sexual nature is natural for men and so thinking about this is not wrong. It is only wrong and seriously punishable if acted upon which is strictly prohibited._

 _4._ _Friends of the female sex are permitted but must not spend more than six hours at a time with any of the men._

 _5._ _No major choices such as career or home changes may be made unless the man in question consults his brothers and their bride to be first. Compromising is key so must always be utilised where a unanimous decision must be made._

 _6._ _If a problem of any sort health wise or anything else arises it must be discussed at once. No one is allowed to feel they know what someone will say or how they will react if they've not even asked or told them whatever it is yet._

 _7._ _Intimacy must take place at a time and place in which everyone is comfortable._

 _8._ _All men must have choices in all they choose to do._

 _Now here are the rules for you:_

 _1._ _Hermione may not wear clothing that is of a too provocative nature._

 _2._ _Hermione may have any job she desires and may not be limited in this choice._

 _3._ _Hermione's male friends of whom she has a few may see her any time she wishes for the maximum period of six hours. Female friends have the same time limits unless we all agree to let it slide once or twice._

 _4._ _Children must be conceived one for each man but may be conceived at a time everyone agrees upon. Not all children need to be born close together._

 _5._ _If Hermione chooses to work after the babies are born adequate childcare in the form of Mrs Molly Weasley and or indeed any other person whom she sees fit._

 _6._ _Hermione may not whilst at school go anywhere unaccompanied by a friend unless it's to the library._

 _7._ _Hermione must find one other hobby asides from reading and help the men learn about it with her in an interesting fashion._

 _8._ _As is the custom with these types of Ultimate Choice arrangements the men will lavish Hermione with random gifts in the time before their wedding and Hermione must accept them all gracefully no matter how plain or lavish they appear to be._

 _9._ _As is the custom with these types of Ultimate Choice arrangements women can choose to wear one or two wedding rings and or a rune or piercing in the skin in an area of their own choice. Some women choose all three or only two of these things so if Hermione wishes she may choose any amount of these things she wishes._

 _When the families combine usually the pureblood family gain a familial power which is passed and shared between them and their new wife. When they marry they will all get a notification of what it is!_

 _A home has been secured for this union with four bedrooms in it. As is the tradition with these Ultimate Choice unions there will be a head spouse who will share the master bedroom with Hermione solely. The other men may come and go from that room as they choose. Should they choose to be intimate she may go their rooms or they may come to hers pending that the main spouse agrees. In this instance the main spouse is Ronald Billius Weasley. All other areas of the home are free for everyone to enter as and when they wish._

 _With Mr Charles William Weasley working so often in Romania on the Dragon Reserve he will take precedence over everyone on the days he comes home to you. He will be home roughly two days a week as his current schedule allows. Messer's Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley will also be absent from the home for two days and nights to pertain with the experimental nature of their business. Essentially they will be with you for five days of the week. Mr Ronald Billius Weasley will be alone with you for two days each week when not at school and we encourage you to thoroughly enjoy those to the max. Obviously scheduling is the best option so optimum time may be spent with the various spouses but there is no need to get obsessive and overthink everything. Also some nights all spouses may choose to be together and that's ok too._

 _As we understand women go through things every month we men will never understand we merely ask that Hermione tell us it is going on and how best we can assist her. If there is no way in which we can assist her she should let us know and be aware that offence will not be taken at this. As children are fifty percent made by men contraception methods will be discussed thoroughly by both parties before something solid is decided on. Nobody is allowed to become heated if their opinion is not agreed upon all the time as personalities are different and sometimes you don't always win. Jealousy will not be tolerated on the part of any of the spouses and anyone displaying this will be ignored until they apologise for it and we all move on together._

 _The Weasley Familial magic which now rests within us all will advise you in your head on things we all like and what we can get you and vice-versa. Listen to it as often as you can and if you wish to be spontaneous at times and go your own way that is also acceptable. The Weasley Family Magic is there merely as a strong guide which should be followed at times but doesn't need to be followed each time. We the undersigned Charles William, Frederick Gideon, George Fabian and Ronald Billius Weasley do hereby sign and verify this contract to be intact and true._

She read the long contract her head spinning as she took in all of the information there waiting for Dumbledore to hand her a quill so she could sign it. She signed it and felt her heart light up. This was definitely the start of a new chapter in her life and she was very excited indeed about it. Dumbledore had other things to tell her which he was nervous about as they might annoy her slightly. Here goes he thought.


	3. Head girl and boy

**Here is the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

"Hermione I believe everyone deserves a second chance and so you're going to be this year's head girl along with Draco Malfoy as the Head Boy. I think it will aid in ending this ridiculous feud between the two houses once and for all besides which with Voldemort gone for good now it should be a doddle. Now as your contract states you will be solely with Ronald whilst at school and it would be improper for me to allow you to live in the Head Dorms with Draco for this reason. So in this instance you'll be getting your own special dorms near to the heads dorms for you. You have the choice as to whether Ronald lives there with you or remains in the Gryffindor dorms. I should have said earlier that in the olden days things such a marriage laws existed whereby the ministry would pick a spouse you had to marry whether you were magically compatible with them or not which ended in a lot of suicides and so it is for this reason today that we now have The Ultimate Choice so your magic can choose the most compatible partner for you!" he said as she tensed up in her seat.

"Oh yeah so I have to leave the damn head dorms for this reason! It's outrageous and I refuse to do it! I'm sorry but Draco Malfoy will have to live in the alternative accommodation. I don't give a damn sir. After everything I've been through I am entitled to object without being chastised for it and I'm not about to be chastised by you for it either no disrespect meant" she said coldly.

"Miss Granger this will be fine all you had to do was ask. He'll be getting the other accommodation for sure. When you have meetings you will have them here with me at all times. I might have given Draco another chance but it doesn't mean I trust fully he wouldn't harm you if given the chance should you say something he either disagrees with or irks him suddenly. Until he proves that he had earned his second chance I'll be taking my time with him watching everything he does until I have seen sufficient proof that he's a changed man. You should know by the way that the other scroll belonged to his family. Narcissa as you know perished in the war and it was their belief that having you as their wife could boost them socially to where they once used to be. They fail to see that marrying you would never do that any way as they ruined their own reputation. Now will Ronald be living with you in the Head dorms or not?" he asked her smiling slightly.

"Like I said that scroll was ridiculously pretentious. It might surprise you to know I'm not surprised it came from them. I am of course disgusted as the only reason they could want me really is to clean up their own selfish damn image well no fucking way. I'd rather have cheap beautiful gifts then expensive ones laced with foul intent. Yes Ronald can live with me if he chooses. Please let him know he has a choice in that matter. Sir can I ask you for a favour? I was wondering if you have a shortcut from your office to the room of requirement. I need a place to chill out for a while where I can't be disturbed by anyone while I process this. Do you mind?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

"Yes indeed Miss Granger. Here pull on this book of Peter Pan and walk through the passage. It will lead you to the tapestry where you can enter the room. Take as long as you need. I will be telling you're not feeling well today so will not be attending classes. Take the day and enjoy yourself. Don't worry Miss Granger one day of missed classes to relax will not in any way harm your studies or future career. I know things you don't yet know but will find out in the next few weeks. Until then just enjoy each day as it comes. You know where I am should you require anything further!" he said as she did so leaving his office as he smiled.

"Ah Mr Malfoy there you are come in please and sit down. As you know I am a fair man and I believe in second chances so you're going to be our new head boy alongside Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house. It is my hope that the two of you can unite those houses once more. Any meetings the two of you have will be here in the presence of myself. Now you won't be living in the head dorms as Hermione will occupy those however special dorms near to those have been set up for you to live in. They may look whichever way you specify. Any questions?" he said as Draco looked angry indeed.

"I was going to say my father will hear about this but there's no point anymore is there. He's a useful as a damn wet tissue to me these days. Fine I will accept the special accommodations but they better look damn sumptuous. Speaking of sumptuous did Hermione accept our proposal that father insisted we put forward?" he asked sounding almost bored.

"No she did not and you are wise to leave the threats of your father at home with him. He is not the same now nor will he ever be. To be honest if I may say so it was rather idiotic of him to think she'd accept his proposal. You at least had the sense to tell him it wouldn't be wise to do so however he wasn't wise enough to hear you. He has just made himself look more foolish now. I am putting a lot of faith in you this year please don't make me look foolish myself by letting me down. We owe it to this school to see that any house rivalries are quashed. Yes both houses are different but both have their faults. Gryffindor's run in without always thinking things through and as for Slytherin's they often bite off more than they can chew because they're so into being cunning that they miss the point. I'll tell you something interesting shall I? I was meant to be in Slytherin but asked old Silas here not to put me there. Now how cunning do you think that was?" he asked Draco who gasped loudly shock resonating all over his face.

"You don't need to tell me twice about Lucius being a fool. I told him he was but he wouldn't hear of it. You know how ridiculously righteous and stubborn he gets. He can't see that if she ever had agreed people would have assumed we'd poisoned her or some other such thing which isn't right at all. May I ask why you chose Gryffindor over Slytherin sir?" he asked to which Dumbledore smiled.

"Draco your family is not the only one with a past. Mine has a past and a dark one at that. I didn't wish to be in the house of Salazar as he'd been very one dimensional in his way of thinking. He could never see the full picture. I thought anyway that the true Slytherin would in fact ask to be placed in a house which doesn't have any of the traits with which he resonates so well. I could be as cunning as the best of them but choose to only do so when I know for certain it will benefit me. Some things are worth it and others are not. You would do well to learn that lesson because your father sure never did. I think in his own off the wall way he meant well somewhere along the line but merely got exceptionally greedy and got in way over his head. He couldn't then get out of the situation in which he'd placed himself. One of the hardest lessons we'll learn in life is that we walk ourselves along the path to the situation in which we end up. No one makes us do it and only we can stop it. If you're not happy with your life story start a new chapter and begin again from there" he said further shocking Draco.

"Sir you are most correct and surprising. What is done is done and I have made it my mission to move on. I am no longer intelligent enough to be saying I hate muggleborns as I know nothing about them because I didn't care enough to find out. If Hermione is civil to me I will be civil to her. Can you please at some point tell her Lucius wanted this and not me. I knew it was an unwise choice. We've all been through the fucking wringer and to be honest I just want to get on with it and live my life as best I can if I ever can. He is the reason my mother perished and that's not something I'll ever forget. She was a dim idiot allowing him to carelessly do as he wanted never standing up for herself and or me. She didn't come from poverty. The Black family are better than the Malfoys and she could have lorded that over him but never did. She realised too late that I was fucked because of him and his views and then it was too late for her. He didn't kill her but he's the reason she's dead. She was fucked up on so many levels but I'll always love her. Like that drug you know is bad for you but keep taking anyway because you can't live without it. I will tolerate him for this year. After that I am taking my mother's life savings she left to me and moving far away from him. May I go to my new dorm room now sir?" he asked feeling like he'd revealed far too much his stony cold mask coming back up.

"Yes indeed you may go. Your dorm is located behind the picture of the lion being strangled by the snake which he is biting. Your password is Leon. Have a lovely day Mr Malfoy and you'll find your possessions have all been brought up there for you" he said as Draco left feeling relieved indeed.


	4. Surprises for Ron

**Here is the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Ron walked nervously to the headmaster's office. He knew that no Ultimate Choice selection was ever presented alone and usually came in pairs. Had she chosen their scroll? He sure hoped so. Oh no what if she hadn't? How would they look now? He said the password, climbed the stairs and entered the headmaster's office where he was waiting for him. "Mr Weasley please come in and have a seat!" he said as Ron did so.

"Please sir did Hermione accept our Ultimate Choice or that of the other family?" he asked warily.

"Mr Weasley she did indeed accept your request. Now I must tell you that the other choice on offer to her came from the Malfoy family however Draco himself knew it to be a stupid thing to do. His father was the sole person who insisted on it as he felt she could somehow improve his image in society. Even Draco said it was a foolish move to make alas Lucius would not be swayed by his son. Hermione herself did say upon smelling both scrolls that she would rather have a poor gift then a rich luxurious gift laced with foul intent. She found their offer highly pretentious as I expected her to. She does not know they were her second choice but feel free to tell her all I told you. Are you with me so far?" he asked pausing to see if he'd understood him.

"Yes I am sir. Oh wow. Please continue. Bloody amazing she is!" he said the tips of his ears going red.

"As I feel everyone deserves second chances Draco Malfoy will be the head boy this year alongside Hermione however he'll be living in alternative accommodations near the head dorms. When they meet they will do so in front of me here. He will not have access to the head dorms. Now you have a choice according to Miss Granger's wishes. You may select to either stay where you are or live with her in the Head dorms. That choice is your own to make and she wanted me to be clear on that with you so you don't feel forced into making any decision you don't want to" he said as Ron's eyes lit up with happiness and awe. She'd chosen him or them as it were.

"I understand sir and thank you for telling me. I am if I'm honest surprised that Draco said he thought it was stupid as that's a very smart thing to say. His father would do well to listen to him. After this war and seeing the way in which he was obviously raised one can't but help pity him slightly. He was a jerk all the time but if I'd been raise like he was I'd probably be like him too. We saw things at his manor which explain why he is the way he is and to be honest it seriously sobered me up. I no longer take everything at face value. I'm constantly judged based on how I look, what I wear or have etc. and I've been guilty of judging him the same way I see that now. Obviously if he pushes the boundaries or indeed his father does we as a family will deal with it. Now dad said you'd explain the whole gift giving thing to me as I want to shower Hermione with gifts but need to understand the rules before I can!" he said as Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Yes indeed he is right I will. Actually it's usually the father who talks to his sons about this and he has spoken to the other three about it however there is a reason I asked to be able to tell you about it myself. I have something special to give you. Hermione and Harry received one and now you will too. Because of magic used by the Ministry you couldn't talk to one another about it till you'd all received them. It is my honour Ronald Bilius Weasley to present you with this Order of Merlin second class. Hermione has a second class Order of Merlin too. Obviously Harry has a class one or first class Order of Merlin" here he paused to gauge Ron's reaction before continuing.

"Now as you know these days this award comes with a medal and a monetary contribution from the ministry however this is different as you will also be receiving an amount of forty thousand galleons along with all students of the school who were affected by Delores Jane Umbridge during her time here. By questioning everyone we have determined that a total of two hundred students were affected by her and so the Ministry has awarded each person forty thousand galleons for that from her own personal vaults. Your ministry payment for your order of Merlin is separate to this. They have awarded you a total of five million galleons for this and for saving many lives during the battle. A true Gryffindor when it counted the most. I have never been more proud. Thank you so much Mr Weasley!" he said handing over the new vault key and medal to a stunned Ron who was gawping like a fish.

"I…eh….I…um…I don't know….Uh thank you sir. Thank you so very much. I never dreamed in a million years this would ever happen to me. I mean I'm just Ron Weasley. Nothing special really and I didn't even ace all of my classes. It is an honour to receive this award as I only did what I thought was best for all involved. My only aim was to save as many lives as I could. I wasn't really thinking about much else when I was doing this. I mean I get this and Hermione all in one day. I may die of happiness. Oh sir life can't get much better right now!" he said as Dumbledore smiled at the stunned student.

"Now Ronald eventually at some point you three will have to hold a press conference explaining why you got the medals and so on. The press may ask about your personal lives and it is your job to prepare how to answer that question in conjunction with Hermione and your brothers. Please note that you are allowed to not answer questions too as that is your natural right. Now onto the gifts I have here the standard owl order catalogue which you tap with your key each time you wish to make a purchase and then you can specify if you want it with you in minutes or hours depending on when you wish her to have whatever it is. I will need to ask you to drop some of your blood onto your key so only you can use it and no one else can purchase things pretending to be you. The bank has asked me to get you to do this to prevent fraud" he said as Ron removed some of his blood placing it on the key as it glowed showing recognition.

"That's done sir. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked looking up at Dumbledore once more.

"Yes indeed there is. I should tell you also that you'll only be getting thirty thousand galleons from Delores Umbridge as the bank is taking ten thousand from each of you for their damages they incurred at your expense during the war. Essentially they now know why you did what you did and are relieved to learn that the vial object encased in the darkest of magic is now gone from their prestigious bank. The three of you are now official friends of the bank for saving them all the horror of finding and destroying that dark item. Congratulations. Will you be rooming with Hermione or not?" he asked as Ron smiled.

"Thank you so much sir. It is understandable and I don't mind that. We had a task to do and we just wished to spare them the horror of having to deal with it too. There's no reason why everyone should suffer if we can destroy it in a way which affects the least people. Sir could you please do me a favour and write a letter to Xenophillius Lovegood telling him we forgive him for his actions during the war and understand he was only looking out for his daughter. If I had a daughter I'd have been just like him myself although I didn't understand it at the time. I do understand it now and it's ok. Yes I will be rooming with Hermione. Thank you so much sir. Where is she by the way?" he asked smiling as he placed his medal inside his robes inside pocket.

"Hermione is currently taking everything in, in the room of requirement. She knows the password to her new head dorms which is unity. You may head there now if you wish your stuff has all been brought up there for you. Oh and Mr Weasley what you choose to do in your own personal life is not my concern just protect yourself always whilst at school!" he said laughing at Ron's disgusted face.

"Eww don't worry sir if it ever comes to that here I will!" he said as Dumbledore laughed and bade him goodbye. He headed up to the dorms and said the password entering the room and gasping. It was designed like a fancy living room with a huge fireplace, couches, desks, bookshelves and coffee table in front of the fire. The desks were to one side of the fireplace and the shelves to the other. At the back of the room was a door in between two staircases which split off one going in either direction. In here was a downstairs bathroom which contained a toilet, shower and sink. Up one staircase he saw Hermione's room and then realised his was up the other staircase. Both bedrooms were joined by a Jack and Jill bathroom. His room contained a large king sized bed with lockers at either side of it and a walk in closet beside the bathroom door.

The bathroom contained a huge deep prefect's style bathtub in it and a walk in shower surrounded solely by frosted glass. It was gorgeous and something he never thought he'd experience at school. He decided that as he had no classes he was going to take a long soak in the tub falling asleep as soon he got in.


	5. Hermione's day

**Here is the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

Hermione went to the room of requirement requesting a swimming pool and swimming gear so she could go swimming in peace. She needed to think about how her life would change from now on. She wasn't used to the gifts but honoured none the less. She wondered who the idiot who had owned the other scroll was but considered that because she now had the Weasley's she no longer needed to worry about who it had been. She also worried she might have offended them but then realised that if her magic had not allowed her to choose them then it was meant to be and that they'd hopefully see it that way.

She thought about her personal life and how she wasn't a virgin. Would that be a problem? I mean Harry and Ron didn't need to know all she'd done at home. She'd dated a boy in her neighbourhood and one thing had led to another several times. Sex was wonderful and she loved it. She wasn't about to apologise for that either. She felt this contented hum from within her which told her that the boys would be fine with it and wouldn't judge her for her past as none of them were virgins either. Hermione was surprised to learn that as she'd assumed both Ron and Charlie were virgins but then again they'd probably assumed the same things about her so it was fair game.

She floated on her back allowing a sense of calm to come over her as all her worries washed away. She had four very kind and strapping young men to care for her so worry was now something which wasn't necessary all the time. Taking care of herself protection wise and so on was something she just always did herself so having to give some of that up was so hard. She didn't like feeling like she needed to rely on someone all the time. She hated being a burden getting annoyed when the magic said to her that she could never be a burden on them. She only felt like that she didn't need to justify why and yes it probably wasn't logical but that's who she was. Deciding to have some luxury she asked the room to become a spa so she could get a massage and fully relax. A bed appeared there for her to lie on and the massage commenced. Thankfully the conjured woman didn't go for small talk choosing to just massage her and get on with it.

After that she felt her mind was clear and redressed heading to her head dorm and entered going straight to her room and began sorting through her stuff. It was high time she cleaned up and sorted through her stuff. Since getting her own money from the Ministry she'd updated her whole wardrobe finally taking the time to think of who she was and how she'd really like to be dressing. She could now dress like she wanted to instead of always having to dress for practicality reasons. She'd learned she loved to wear stylish jeans and tops along with dresses of varying styles and lengths with high shoes or flats. Her style had definitely gotten better since the war had ended. Then she heard groaning and splash style sound jumping wand at the ready until she heard Ron's voice.

 _Bloody hell I didn't mean to fall asleep._

She then laughed really loudly. She hadn't meant to but it had sounded so funny she couldn't help it. With a wave of her wand everything was away as a towel was sent Ron's way. He thanked her loudly and soon enough emerged in his jeans and jumper combo. He looked so handsome. She smiled as he came and sat on the sofa smiling at her like the love struck teen he was. If she was honest this war had sobered them all up making them grow up faster than any group of teens should have had to but such was life. She was here now and she was going to revel in the moment.

"You know Ron when Dumbledore said it was you who the scroll I'd chosen belonged to I was so excited. I have no idea who the other one belonged to but I can sure guess and I must say if my guess is correct I'm shocked. I actually have a gift for you. Look I know it's probably not customary but I've had it for a while and I've just been trying to find the right moment to give it to you. Here you go!" she said handing over the wrapped package which he opened and shrieked. It was a fist and he was confused.

"Thank you so much Hermione but eh what is it?" he asked as she laughed.

"You open the fist like this and then spray yourself. It's male perfume or cologne as it were" she said as he too laughed realising he'd been silly earlier. He sprayed some on his neck and inhaled loving the smell as it made him feel ultra-confident and manly.

"I love you, you know. I know it's not something I ever said but you must understand that for years it's something I never felt would be reciprocated so I never said it. I have to ask you why you chose our scroll Hermione?" he said as she cried suddenly.

"Oh Ron you're such an idiot. You're the sexiest guy in this school to me at least and I would have always accepted it had you said so but felt I wasn't good enough for you when you never did say it. I chose your scroll because the other felt and indeed smelled very fancy and expensive but that's not truly me. I like fine things don't get me wrong I mean who doesn't but this thing smelled only of fine things and nothing normal. I don't want that. I want something which is fancy followed by something extremely down to earth. I want someone who'll know how to do sexy and rugged just like you do. Now as you know the type of person I am I have to get something off my chest so I can finally move on myself. I truly love you always my Ron but why did you date Lavender and I want the truth please. I'm obviously in it for the long haul but I do need to know why" she said as he smiled at her.

"Well if you must know when Harry pretended to give me the liquid luck I thought she only liked me as a result of it because I thought no one would ever be able to like me otherwise. When I found out what he'd done I freaked at him and left her. I couldn't stay with her as I didn't love her and had been with her for the wrong reasons. I mean I was with her but only because I thought a potion was making her be with me which isn't right at all. I couldn't continue to do it to her as it wasn't fair. I explained to her why I could no longer date her and she was heartbroken and begged me to stay with her anyway. I couldn't do that either as that's merely not honest. I'm a lot of things but a liar I'll never be. Harry knew how insecure I was as it's not necessarily something I hide well and he should have known better but he didn't. Lavender is happy with her new man and to be honest I'm delighted for her. I have you and to be honest I feel like saying ha-ha to everyone but I won't" he said as she smiled at him.

"Ron thank you for your honesty and I have one last hard question to ask you and then I'm done. I know you left us during the hunt and what essentially matters is that you came back. You could have chosen not to but that's not you and I love you for it. I need to know if you don't mind what the horcrux showed you. Could you put the memory in my pensive so I could see it? I just feel I need to see it to understand more" she said as he teared up.

"Well I love you too. You can see it but I warn you it's not pleasant!" he said pouring his memory into the pensive which she viewed emerging a view minutes later with tears streaming down her face.

"That vile bastard! I love you Ron and I always will. No one will ever compare to you in my eyes. Oh Ron!" she said leaning in and grabbing either side of his face as she kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him as he moaned and deepened the kiss. She fisted her hands in his shaggy hair scratching his scalp lightly and then pulled away suddenly very red faced.

"Oh is everything alright!" he asked her as he leaned in kissing her neck gently making her moan.

"Oh yes it's good too good in fact. I'm losing control. Oh Ron I need you and I've never needed you more than I do now however I don't like the idea of um well screwing at school. It's weird!" she said wrinkling her nose in some form of distaste.

"Well if you like we can always screw outside!" he said chuckling deeply as her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh screw that outside people can see you and I don't want that. I'd rather have you all to myself even if I don't like the idea of screwing in school. I swear to god you're so sexy it's driving me wild. I can't take it!" she said clawing at his clothes as she cried tears of need. She'd never felt like this in her whole life and hated that she was losing control like that. He growled low in his throat as she slipped down his torso kissing him as she went. She kissed both of his nipples sucking them deeply loving how he reacted to her.

"Off with your pants right now! Look I don't know why this is happening just fucking do it because I can't cope anymore. I fucking need you and I swear to god someone will die if I don't get you!" she said her eyes glowing. He was suddenly very well aware of her behaviour and how unusual it was. His family magic assured him things would be fine and he should just go with it so he did. She released his hefty member seeing it swell with blood to its fully erect size and growled at it. This wasn't at all like her and did freak her out but the magic also assured her she should continue and not be afraid so she did. As she sunk down on his member with her wet core he began to wonder if this is what heavens feels like. As she rode him faster and harder he kissed her deeply. It was amazing. They were surrounded by a bright light as she orgasmed biting his neck hard and making him do the same to her he was highly confused. What in the hell had just happened?


	6. I know what I am

**Here is the next chapter. Please read it and let me know what you think thanks love Hannah xxx**

As the light wore off and he looked at her she looked visibly different. Her hair was now straight and she had more curves. She also had this kind of glow which emanated from her and made him feel fantastic. He wondered if the glow was in his imagination and was he really seeing it but obviously he was. "Hermione you look amazing. I mean you always have but now you definitely look better than any woman I've ever seen here in this country!" he said in awe as she smiled at him.

"You know my family was very into their heritage and where we all come from and I must say I think I know what may have happened. My great-great grandmother was rumoured to be so beautiful many muggle men died trying to find and obtain her love. My dad used to tell me this story all the time. He told me he met her once before she died and she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was even more beautiful than my mum but he resigned that he'd never find someone like her and so he settled with my mum and loved her dearly. I think that woman was a Veela although I'm not sure. I do however have a spell which can tell me so I will cast it now!" she said doing so as her wand tip glowed blue to show she was.

"Come on Ron we need to tell Dumbledore about this now. Have you got that copy of the map Harry gave you as I don't want to bump into people on the way there as I can't deal with that kind of attention right now!" she said smiling at him.

"It's in my room one moment. Ok got it! Let's go!" he said as they did so. They arrived in his office in moments and he welcomed them in confused by Hermione's new radiant looks. Once she explained about her family history he smiled at her.

"Was her name Evelyn Sawyer?" he asked as she said it was.

"The thing is Hermione magic doesn't come from nowhere which Pureblood people seem to keep forgetting. It must come from somewhere and while they might like to ignorantly believe you could steal it from someone no one anywhere is smart enough to steal it from anyone even me. In fact sorry to disappoint purebloods everywhere but it's not logically possible to steal someone's magic from them. You can bind it but never steal it. Thank you for telling me this and I warn you now that while I will inform all staff of this and tell them to do what they like with that information they cannot prevent every boy in this school trying to impress you. We will obviously do our best to curtail it as much as we can but some will of course slip through the net as it were. Now try as hard as you can to maintain control of your allure. You may use it as and when you like with your matches but we really wish to limit its use in our school as much as we can. Obviously you'll have accidents and you won't be judged for it either. Have a good night you two!" he said smiling as they left. He'd remember Evelyn Sawyer anywhere. They'd dated once because it was not acceptable to be gay or alone. Thankfully things had changed since then and he could be who he truly wanted to without being judged for it.

On their way back to her rooms they bumped into Harry who gasped when he saw her. "Hello Ron who's the sexy bird?" he asked as Ron elbowed him making his mouth close once again.

"It's Hermione Harry!" he said seriously.

"I was being serious Ron" Harry said visibly eyeing her up and not liking it as it was beyond his control.

She was very nervous and was inadvertently releasing her allure whether she knew it or not. They were then approached by Professor Snape who looked highly confused.

"If you don't eh….learn to behave you will have to have a private detention with me. What the hell is this magic stop this at once or I swear to god I'll expel you!" he said as he left quickly feeling very wrong inside. Why had he said that to a student no less.

"Harry it is me I'm a Veela now please stop it as it's making me uncomfortable and I'm nervous enough I don't need this from you!" she snapped as he jumped.

"Well that's easy for you to say. You don't have to feel all awkward eyeing up your best mate who now looks a million dollars. Look Hermione I'll always love you as a brother and dear friend but until you can control yourself it might be wise for me to stay away from you for a while!" he said hugging her tightly as she cried a few tears.

"I understand Harry and thank you for being so understanding yourself. I'm sure when things get better we can hang out and things again. I have news for you though. I am now to be the Weasley's wife as a result of the Ultimate Choice!" she gushed as Ron blushed beside her.

"Well congratulationsaHarryHa you two. I am so delighted for you both. I know Percy and Bill aren't free so that just leaves the remaining four. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful married life together. I have a confession of my own to make. A stake I made for The Ultimate Choice has been accepted and I am thrilled. As you all know I like to do things my own way and by virtue of who I am everything I do will be viewed and judged by everyone out there. I am different anyway and so this may come as a surprise to people but I couldn't give a damn if it does or not. I wanted you two to be the first people to find out. I will be marrying the Patil twins" he said as they both gasped in awe.

Harry sure knew how to shock and surprise people and it was always a pleasure hearing what he'd do next. He knew he'd always be judged no matter what he chose to do so chose to do whatever it was he wanted and to hell with everyone else. If that war had taught him anything it was that you really did only live once and that he should it now as it was now or never. The girls were thrilled to pieces they'd be marrying him not only because they could say haha to people but because they knew he'd love and spoil them all the time.

"Wow Harry you don't half surprise people but I do love that you choose to do things your way without letting anyone tell you otherwise. I know Ginny is going to be with Dean as she told me before she'd accepted his scroll although I must admit I didn't think I'd be getting one myself soon after. Thanks for your well wishes. I wish you all the very best. I am so thrilled for you. They're so lovely and have a lot of love to give which would benefit anyone who receives it so I'm delighted that's you!" said Hermione hugging him once more as Ron congratulated him.

Professor Snape felt very stupid at the staff meeting that evening once he'd discovered what he'd done. Thankfully he was able to apologise to her and move on. As she lay beside Ron in bed that night in his embrace she felt like the luckiest girl alive. He was amazing and the rest of the Weasley's would be in for a treat tomorrow.


End file.
